Fairytale Lies
by fearless-chaser
Summary: Katie Bell has been searching for her prince charming for as long as she can remember. Will she find her prince or find that her fairytale fantasys have all been a joke?
1. Default Chapter

            Ever since I heard my first fairytale I have been looking for him.  Searching for the one man that could make me feel so loved, so needed, so safe in his arms that I felt like nothing could go wrong as long as we were together. 

            Well, one day you have to realize that it's time to grow up and that every story doesn't have a fairytale ending. Not every girl finds her prince. 

            For me, that day was today. I accept that I, Katie Bell, was not meant to have my fairytale ending.


	2. duels and depantsings

"Wake up SUNSHINE!!" …Very possibly the most annoying sentence to wake up too…

"…Damn you morning people, DAMN YOU ALL!!!" I finally yelled out at the other girls in the dorm who just giggled at my bad mood.

            "Awwwww…Comon' Katie Poo," Alicia cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice as she perched herself on the side of my bed. "mornings aren't THAT bad." Then she began her normal morning assault on me. She hit me with pillows and stuffed animals. When that failed she moved onto her next tactic, turning on the muggle stereo we had FULL BLAST then jumping to the beat on my bed.

            "Gersh, I hate you some times." I mumbled as I threw a pillow at her in a last ditch effort to leave me alone. 

            "Oh! OUCH!!" Oh man…she had launched into one of her dramatic moments. All the girls in the dorm gave out a long groan. "My own _BEST FRIEND_ has proclaimed that she cannot stand the sight of me! My heart…aches," she went on hands laid over her heart.

            One of my other good friends, Tera, and I made eye contact and she took over damage control. " Alicia! I'm absolutely STARVING!! Be a doll and come get breakfast with me?" Tera gave a big smile, grabbed Alicia's arm and dragged her out the door and down the stairs without much resistance.

Reiley finished curling her hair and looked back at me in the mirror with what I suppose was meant to be a motherly/stern look. I gave a small snort of laughter. Seriousness just doesn't work on my friends, no matter how hard they try.

            "What!?!" I asked finally.

            "You really SHOULD get up, get ready, get a good breakfast."

            "Thanks mom." I smiled at her as I rolled out of bed.

            "Ha ha," she said flatly pretending she wasn't amused. "I just figured you would want to be up and ready because **_QUIDDITCH_** starts today." Aahh, quidditch, possibly the best thing since sliced bread. No…no…wait…Its BETTER then sliced bread. That one word woke me up and I skipped happily into the bathroom. About half an hour later I was sitting in the great hall with all my friends. 

            "Good ol' hog-hoggy-hog-hog-hogwarts" I sang to myself under my breath. Yes, I know I'm odd but hey! Making up songs is fun! Oliver was sitting next to me telling us all of his tactics and plays he wanted us to use this season. We all pretended to listen.

            As the team marched out to the pitch, George, Fred, Alicia and I had a duel. "BOYS AGAINST GIRLS!!!" Alicia yelled as she whipped out her wand and shouted a spell that made Georges hair change colors every few seconds. At the moment it was electric blue and awfully neat if I do say so myself.  Fred and I were circling each other trying to intimidate the other. Fred quickly yelled a spell that I didn't recognize so I looked down to see the damage. I'm in a bikini. I could feel my face turning bright red. Not that I looked bad or anything…cause judging by the twins, Oliver and Harry's faces I didn't. I'm just not one to show a whole lot of skin. "FRED!!!" I screamed "FIX THIS!" Fred gave me another once over and replied with a glazed over look "I don't see anything that needs fixing."

            "AAAAAMEN to that brother!" George yelled.

            "FRED!!!!!" this time it seemed to bring the boy back to his senses and he quickly said another spell and my quidditch robes were back on. Harry leaned into Fred and whispered something which I couldn't quite catch but it sounded astonishingly like "your gonna have to teach me that one man." AHHHHHHH the embarrassment of it all.

  
            "I hate you guys." I said and quickly walked away smirking… if I knew Fred(and I do know Fred better then almost everyone cept George o course) he would come running after me...

                        …3…

                        …2…

                        …1…

            "NO KATES!!! WAIT!" sure enough Fred was running after me hoping to apologize. I whipped around, wand and hand.

            "DISSAPERATO!!!" I yelled.

            "AAAHHHH!!!!"… I heard a guy scream… a guy with a thick Scottish accent…strange…Fred doesn't have a Scottish accent...but OLIVER does!!!!

            "OOPS!!!" I yelled "SORRY OLIVER!!!" I had just de-pansted my quidditch captain. Not smart Bell, not smart at all. I quickly clothed the bottom half of Oliver and finally stopped and looked at his face… please don't me mad… Uh Oh…red face, fire in his eyes, teeth grinding.  Everything was silent for about a minute with Oliver and I staring at each other and the team staring at us. That is until my trouble making instincts came back to me.

            " RUN AWAAAAYYY!!!" I yelled, turned and went as fast as I could. The team scattered. All running in different directions. Everyone carrying their brooms and not thinking enough to use them to get away. But Oliver did. I heard him zooming up behind me. Next thing I knew he had snaked his arm around my waist and hoisted me up on his broom. Damnit!!! I've been taken prisoner.

            "Saaaaaave Yooouuuuurrsellllves!!!" I yelled dramatically as Oliver and I flew up to one of the teachers boxes in the quidditch stands.

Yet another lovely chapter (I hope!) by me. LOL!!! Yeah… sorry I promise to update more… had maaajooor writers block and then with volleyball and such. Can u spell chaotic!?! I CAN!!!! C-H-A-O-T-I-C!!!! YAY ****

**Yeah im done now… ummm review…please.**

HEY ALSO!!! Didn't you guys like my spell for de-pantsing people!?! LOL! Sounds astonishingly like disapperate doesn't it? Gimme a break it's hard thinking of what a spell that 

de-pantsed people would sound like. BUT! I am having a contest. If you think you can come up with a BETTER spell for de-pantsing people GO AHEAD AND TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW!!! YAY!!! YOUR KILLIN 2 BIRDS WITH ONE STONE! Not literally o course cuz I frown upon that sort of thing. AAAANNNNND I think im done. Really this time. 


	3. REEEEEWIND!

                Oliver and I landed in the teachers box above the quidditch pitch. 

"Off the broom Kates." Oliver ordered. 

"Why should I?" I countered…feeling extremely brave considering what the prior events had been. 

"Because I want to talk to you and I cant have you jumping on my broom and 'escaping'." He countered. "What? I don't know what you're talking about Oliver. I had absolutely NO intention of making a quick exit on your broom." Wow…I didn't know I could lie right through my teeth like that to Oliver. Oliver raised his eyebrows and just stared at me. DAMNIT I CANT! "Okay fine…I was thinking about it. But now I cant even attempt it, thanks loads bud." Oliver just gave a little all knowing smirk, took his broom and lounged on one of the teacher's seats using another as a footstool. I decided to follow suit but resting my legs on top of Oliver's.

"So, dear captain, go ahead and tell me how wrong what I did in practice today was." I started.

"Ah, yes. Well, as embarrassing as that was for me, an innocent bystander, to be de-pantsed in front of my whole team whom Im supposed to keep a sense of authority over, that's not what I brought you up here to talk about." Oliver was blushing at the memory of being caught without pants in front of the team. And I was trying to think of what I possibly could have been caught doing so early in the season that would make Oliver and I have to have a heart to heart talk.

"Erm, What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Just anything. It's been a long time since we have gotten to sit down and talk." I couldn't help but look at him funny when he said this.

"During quidditch practice, Wood?" I asked suspiciously "Don't you think there's a better time?"

"Well, I figured why not now…I mean the practice mood was sufficiently killed after what Fred pulled. But I lost the team after…what you did to me." Oops…I thought while blushing.

"Yeah, about that Oliver. Sorry. It wasn't meant for you. I meant to take out Fred."

Oliver laughed, "I know. Its okay Kates, don't worry about it." Good. He wasn't mad at me. But I felt the need to get revenge on Fred. If it hadn't been for Fred we would be having quidditch practice right now and the whole team wouldn't have seen Oliver and I with a sufficiently less amount of clothing. What I will need is a partner. That's no problem… I bet I can get Oliver to help me. After all, he WAS Fred's victim also. But the harder question is what we could POSSIBLY do that would be good enough to make Fred embarrassed. I mean, the boy has no shame

"Kates?" Oliver said timidly, cutting into my thoughts.

"Yahuh?" I mumbled back still trying to think of the perfect prank. 

"Knut for your thoughts." I couldn't help but smile at Oliver's version of the muggle saying. 

"Im trying to think of a plan that we can use to get Fred back."

"We?" Oliver asked me, trying to play dumb. 

"Yes, WE, Oliver. YOU and ME working together to get back at FRED." I said emphasizing some of the words so it was like I was talking to a little kid. Oliver just gave me his patented Katie-your-OH-SO-stupid-look, which I countered with the Oliver-you-WILL-do-what-I-want-you-to-do-whether-you-like-it-or-not-so-you-might-as-well-just-give-up-right-now-and-make-it-easy-on-yourself-look. What? It's a very complicated yet efficient look, never fails me. 

"Fiiiine." Oliver agreed while pouting. HA! I was TRIUMPHANT! And Oliver looks REALLY cute when he pouts.

"YES!!! SNAP!!!" I yelled out. WHOA!!! Wait a second. REWWWIND!  Did I just think Oliver Wood was cute? I think I thought it without actually thinking. Yes. That must be it. Because I defiantly DO NOT think of Oliver as a guy. Well, I mean. Obviously he's a guy but he's not a GUY. Yeah. That didn't really wouldn't make sense to anyone but me. SO. Here are the cliff notes for Katie Bells mind. Obviously Oliver Wood is a male, BUT he's not one I would think of as cute or a possibility for dating. He's one of my best guy friends. END OF CONVERSATION! Wow, that rant was longer then the usual mind rants.

"You know what Oliver? Lets sleep on it tonight and tomorrow we can plan out what unfortunate event Fred is destined for." I said after deciding it was time to end our little alone time. I couldn't help but feel a little awkward after thinking weirdly about Oliver. I would be okay by tomorrow. Hopefully.

Short, yes I know. But as the author I have the AUTHORity (hahahhah yes funny me) to do that. Get it? AUTHOR AUTHORity??? Ok if you don't get it you have the brain capabilities of Pettigrew and yes… I hate him and he's stupid and he needs to die. DIE RAT DIE!!! Im gonna write a fanfic and kill him off. Yes… it'll be a masterpiece. Ok nuff of my rantings. TIME FOR YOU TO REVIEW!!! YAY!!! REEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVIIIIEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW TIME!

And remember:

You don't have to be faster then the bear….

You just have to be faster then the slowest person running from the bear. 

BWAHAHHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHHA

MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA

            :::insert evil laughter here::::

            HAHAHHAHAHA


End file.
